starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Charda
Charda is the apprentice of Darth Anansis, and a member of None Whatsoever. History Charda is a chagrian born within the Sith Empire. Though recruited by the Sith, her force talents developed only slowly - and were predominantly focused on a few obscure abilities such as Alter Environment; especially temperature variations. During the incidents surrounding Seth DeSchaen, Rashael Koss and Lyra Onaesar's rise to power, she quietly slipped away from the Sith, avoiding what she thought to be certain death alongside the old regime. During the following years, she spent her time as a thief; stealing ancient Sith lore and artifacts both for money and her own studies, trying to understand her unique talents. Eventually, she was lured into a trap devised by Zar Tzinesce. However, instead of punishment she was recruited into the Sith'ari Centrality by Ahkris, with the promise of far more knowledge of the force than she could steal on her own. After months of training with the Elom Academy and onboard the Stormblessed, she was assigned to the Central Command Operatives and was assigned multiple tasks in Ahkris' services, together with operatives Saniss, Siara Taiin and Niari Tiress. Her last assignment as a CCO was the investigation of the theft of Sulu Tas and Thodo Bolts laboratory ship. During the investigation, Thodo Bolt turned traitor and attempted to kill the operatives. Later, on Nar Shaddaa, their entanglements with a group of pirates involved in the theft was complicated by the arrival of a Jedi and several other opponents; though they escaped unscathed and with the information they had sought. With their newfound proof, they were tasked to arrest Tynhoran N'ragga, with the help of the Elomin's apprentice, Lady Kaelinn. It was engineered, of course - and having little other choice, the group managed to defeat the Sith Lord, enabling Darth Anansis to take over his power base. When the group returned for debriefing, however, another, even more challenging task was set before them - Arcanix. The group, supported by Feak Motal, infiltrated the Cult of Shadows' headquarters during the Battle of Arcanix, plundering libraries and databanks while avoiding cultist retribution by violence, cunning and quite often sheer luck. After their return, Anansis' revealed hers and Ahkris' identity, and offered Charda a position as her apprentice - and within None Whatsoever. Abilities Charda is an accomplished thief, mostly based on non-force abilities. Be it lockpicking, slicing, scaling walls or disabling alarms; she has done all that during her shadowy career. She is used to live as a shadow - even her blaster of choice, a DC-15s, has been picked for that reason, simply so she can avoid buying ammo and leaving trails where it wasn't needed. Though her new role as a CCO only makes uses of such stealth on occasion, she hasn't forgotten the tricks of a quick and quiet disappearance, faking ID's and piloting starships with equal ease. In combat she uses both her lightsabre - an unremarkable crimson singlebladed one - and her blaster, or whatever else she has available to her at the moment - knives, explosives, heavier firearms. Her sabre skills are limited to Niman, and have deteriorated somewhat after years of disuse. In strict and fair sabre combat, a dedicated Padawan might defeat her. Her skill at the force is lacking - or rather, focused in a very narrow band. She has a basic grasp of the core powers, but has had trouble developing them very far despite many desparate tries. She does have a significant, rather obscure talent for Alter Environment, and is trying to increase her skill at it after receiving additional Sith writings on the subject. Tactics and Personality Chardas general priority is simple: Survival. She has no qualms about running away, and prefers to avoid any unnecessary fights - and even if necessary only tries to engage in fighting when she has a definite advantage. She is tough, both in mind and body, having been on the receiving end of both Sith cruelty and simple poverty during her life. Still, she is often driven by a barely restrained curiosity, always looking for an opportunity to broaden her far too basic knowledge of the Force. She has also taken a liking for jewelry - a luxury encountered during her days as a thief, and a past-time indulged only now with a steady income as an operative. For quite some time, she lacked confidence in her force powers - mostly thanks to the contempt shown towards her during her initial training as a Sith. However, that confidence has grown significantly after defeating a Sith Lord, cultists and fearsome Schrai. She's eagerly exploring the limits of her skills, and is growing into a dangerous force user. Category:Chagrians Category:Sith Empire Characters Category:Darkheyr